Legendz: A New Beginning
by The RPG Master
Summary: This is The Story of 8 Kids Who Meet Up With Legendz's And Must Fight The Evil Forces Trying to Destroy The World. Please R&R My Story And Maybe Add Some Suggestions On How You Think My Story Should Go. I Add New Chapters Often So Check Back Often! (I Do Not Own Legendz or Any Characters Mentioned From The Show/Manga. Other Characters Used and Story However Are Owned By Me!) ;)
1. Chapter 1: A New Wind Arises

**Chapter 1: A New Wind Rises**

**Have you ever herd of mythical creatures called Legendz's? These amazing creatures were said to have lived over 1,000 years ago. But then suddenly, they just vanished! Leaving behind only some ancient relics and treasures. This gave the toy company known as, Legendary Toys, the idea to create a game where people are able to summon holographic versions of those legendary Legendz and battle other people. It has become quite the phenomenon in New York City. But as for Will Anderson and 7 other kids, it will become a battle for the fate of the world!**

Noooooo!" Will cried out as he saw his Dolphin Legendz being taken away with his own eyes. "I spent forever getting him to Lv. 50! Why Drake Valentine?! Why!" "Because You Idiot! Don't you know the rules! The losers have to give the winners their Legendz. SO DEAL WITH IT!" and with that, Drake shoved him down onto the sidewalk and walked away with a smirk on his face.

He slowly stood up and stared at the ground. "Drake seriously needs to learn a lesson, but every time I try to confront him, I always end up running away. Oh Mom & Dad," he thought as he stared up at the cloudy sky with sadness in his eyes, "What do I do? Why did you have to leave me all alone in the world?"

This young 12-year-old is Will Anderson, a kid who is desperately trying to survive in this giant city. He has had it rough ever since Will's parents were killed in a car crash a few years ago. And because of this horrible tragedy, he has lived on the streets ever since.

The sun was slowly setting as he stared walking down the street and as he walked by some people, he heard some of them say rude comments at him. He knew that they were talking about at his clothing. He was wearing a filthy dark blue shirt with a picture of a feather in the middle. Along with that, he also had some badly stained brown shorts with some small holes to match. His shoes were torn and his socks had several holes. His eyes were as blue as the sky and they helped show people that he had a rough life. His dirty blond hair also showed that as well. And the only thing valuable he had on him was a necklace that had a diamond feather imprinted on it. He kept it hidden as best he could from people because not only of its value but because it was the last thing his parents had given him before the night of the accident. He had loved birds ever since he was little because they were amazing animals that could go anywhere they wanted to. But as for him, he had nowhere left to go.

He soon found the alleyway where he usually slept at night. He then slowly lowered himself onto the hard ground and pulled some newspapers over his head and then slowly began to cry. "Why is my life so horrible," he thought to himself as he continued to cry, "My parents are dead, I don't have anywhere to go and I lost my only Legendz to that bully jerk Drake." The 12 year old then slowly raised his head to the sky and screamed out, "ISN'T THERE ANYONE OUT THERE THAT CARES ABOUT ME?!" and then without warning, a strong gust of wind quickly began to blow through the alleyway causing some of the papers to fly off into the distance. Will just stared in disbelief while he tried to figure out what just happened. Afterwards, he just forgot about it and slowly laid his head down onto a nearby old pillow and fell asleep.

What Will failed to notice was a mysterious shadow was looking down at him from the rooftops. The creature just smiled as he said to himself, "Well, Well, Well…looks like the Saga of Wind has finally appeared at long last. I must inform my partner at once!" and with one thrust of its mighty black wings, the shadow then quickly shot up into the air until he vanished from sight.

Later that night, he had the most unusual dream. For it was there that he found himself in some kind of battlefield. He then began to study his surroundings before he eyes came upon the thousands of Legendz statues that were all around him. He started to wonder what was going on until he saw a bright light start to glow around one of the tiny statues. He felt afraid at first, but soon began to walk closer as he felt like something was calling out to him. It kept saying, "Will…" and before long he soon found himself standing right in front of a glowing Legendz statue. Inside the statue was a picture of a White Dragon. Slowly, he motioned his hand forward; and as soon as he made contact with it, the light engulfed him as he covered his face in order to avoid going blind.

He slowly opened his eyes as saw that he was in a completely white space. And right in front of him was the shape of a Dragon in the form of wind. It bent its neck forward causing Will to jerk back a little as the dragon's eyes met with his. "You have been chosen, Will Johnson, to be my new Saga of Wind." The Dragon said it continued to stare at him with Sky Blue Eyes. Just then, Will saw a swirl of wind gathering next to him and when it cleared, it left behind some kind of aqua blue colored ring. He then took a closer look and saw some kind of screen and several little dark blue buttons on one side and he saw some kind of slot above the screen. His eyes were filled with amazement and wonder; He knew that something amazing was about to happen. But as he turned his head back to look at the dragon, he was then blinded by the light again and everything went blank.

When he opened his eyes, he heard the sound of passing cars echoing off the walls of the alley. When he finally stood up, he felt something different with his clothes. He looked at them only to find out that he was now wearing different and much more cleanly looking clothes. He was now wearing a dark blue T-shirt with picture of a white bird feather in the middle. He also wore an aqua blue vest with white stripe running down its sides. His old pants were now replaced with some light brown shorts, Along with some black shoes with red stripes. He then scratched the back of his head only to realize that he now had a pair of bright red shiny goggles resting on top of his head. He loved his new clothing but he had to wonder, "Who gave me all this? And why?" he wondered. Will then began to frantically search the ally around him. "Maybe the person left a note or something?" he wondered out loud. He then stopped as his eyes grew wide. There, laying on the ground against the wall was the same ring he saw in his dream and resting on top of it was his parent's feather necklace.

Will slowly bent down and picked them both up while his eyes remained pined on. "H-H-How is this even possible?" he thought as, "It was only a dream… Right?" He then put both the ring and the necklace in his jacket pocket and hurried out of the alley.

He headed towards central park and then sat down on a nearby bench. Will sighed as he began to wonder, "What was that dream I had last night? Were those Legendz statues I saw… alive?" As he thought that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring and began to look at it more carefully before a voice inside his head call out to him and said, "Put on the Soul Ring!" "S-S-Soul Ring? That's what this thing is called?" he thought. And without hesitation, he then put the ring onto his right arm and was suddenly surrounded by a small tornado. Will was struggling at first, but soon the wind vanished causing him to gasp. "What just hap-"But before he could finish, a voice he knew too well yelled out "Hey loser, where'd you get the new outfit? The Junk Store?!"

He then turned around only to fall back as his eyes met with Drake's pale black ones. He was wearing a black biker jacket with a small spike on both of his shoulders along with a white T-shirt underneath. His short gray hair stood up like the thorns. He wore some black finger-less gloves along with some black cargo pants and some dark gray biker boots. And around his neck was a necklace that had a fang of some kind on it.

Will started to get up when he noticed that Drake's expression was suddenly turning pale as he looked down at the ring around his arm before he quietly said, "H-How on earth did you get that?!" "What this? Well I- Wait! Why should I tell you?! You've been nothing but jerk for all my life and I'd wish you'd just leave me alone and…" Will soon stopped as he saw Drake's eyes slowly begin to fill with anger. Will's eyes began to grow wide as he saw Drake raise his right arm reviling a Soul Ring. The only difference was that his was a deep black color. He then pulled out a Legendz statue and shoved it inside the ring. He then raised the ring high into the air shouted out "**REBORN, GOBLIN**!" And instantly, a green light glow surrounded Drake's ring causing Will to cover his eyes. When he opened them, his mouth dropped open as he was now looking at about 20 to 30 Goblin's with their eyes all aimed at him! "What?! How is this possible, I thought Legendz was just a game?!" Will cried out as he slowly began to back away, "Oh this is no game Will." Drake said as a dark wind began to blow from behind him, "Now my Goblin's, DESTROY HIM!" and with a single snap of his fingers, the Goblin army started to running straight at Will with blinding speed. This caused him to break out into an all-out run as they started to chase after him. "There's no escape Will, I Will Always Win!" He then heard Drake laugh out an evil laugh as he ran for his life trying to escape the army of Tiny, Crazy Goblins!

As he ran, he frantically started looking for a place he could hopefully lose these persistent little freaks. He the spotted an old fire escape and decided to try his luck on the roof. He then grabbed onto the ladder and started to scramble up it as quickly as possible.

When he reached the top, he stopped when he saw that he had nowhere left to run. Drake then suddenly appeared as a mysterious black wind vanished around him. "You can't escape me. After all, where do you think you can go?" Will then looked in fear as he saw the Goblins had somehow combined with each other to form a giant Brown Goblin with a huge mallet. He then began to fill up with fear as he dropped to his knees and then started to cry out, "Why?! Why are you always doing this to me?!" "Because," Drake replied, "You're not only an easy target, but I now know that you are also The Saga of Wind and that Soul Ring on your arm proves it!" Will the turned his gaze at the ring around his arm still refusing to look up, "And Now…YOU MUST DIE! And then suddenly, the giant Goblin struck the roof causing a giant shock wave to head straight at him!

Will then felt pain surging up and down his whole body as he was knocked off the side of the building. He then noticed that his clothes had now had several holes along with several cuts spewing blood as he fell through the air like a bullet. As he fell, he then began to say his final words. "Well Mom & Dad, looks like my life is over. I just want to say I'm sorry I couldn't stand up for myself and I hope to see you soon." Then he closed his eyes and waited for his body to make contact with the ground.

"_Huh? Giving up already?"_ a voice said inside his head. "Wh-Who said that? Who's there?!" _"Come on Will, I thought you were stronger than that!"_ exclaimed the voice as it tried to encourage him. "You…Know me?" _"Yes I do, I have watched over you ever since you were born. And now the time has come at last for you to awaken as The Saga of Wind."_ "Sa-Sa-Saga of Wind?" He said to the voice with a surprised sounding tone, _"Yes, and if you just believe in yourself, you will always find the strength you need to overcome any challenge!"_ "He's Right!" He thought, "I do have the strength to fight! I think it's time I finally stood up for myself!" _"That's the spirit Will! Now let's show Drake how powerful we really are!" _"Right!"

Will then opened his eyes to see that he was just inches away from the ground when he suddenly felt the necklace begin to glow within his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and raised it high above his head as it instantly transformed into the Legendz Figure he saw in his dream. He then shoved the figure into the empty slot on the ring, pulled his goggles down over his eyes and shouted "**REBORN!**" Suddenly, His body was surrounded by a mysterious white wind. He then shut his eyes tight as he braced for impact when instead, he felt the softness of feathers cradle his whole body. He then looked up and gasped when his rescuer turned out to be a Big White Dragon!

The Dragon then gently placed him onto the back of his neck before he flew all the way back to the roof of the tall building. Drake was shocked to see that Will was still alive, but he was even more shocked to see that he was riding The Wind Dragon of Legendz! And then the Dragon suddenly shouted out his attack. "**Wing Tornado!**" and with one mighty thrust of the dragon's wings, they sent a big blast of air straight at Drake and his giant Goblin minion. "Wha-What is that?! How is this even possible?!" Drake managed to yell out before he and his big brown friend were nothing but a speck off in the distance.

"Alright!" Will said as he watched Drake fade into the distance. But then suddenly, Will felt very tired all of a sudden causing the grip on the Dragon's back to loosen. The dragon then turned his neck around to see Will slowly start to fall into slumber. "Shi…ron…" is all he managed to say before he collapsed on the giant Dragon's back.

_**Meanwhile, In A Room Completely Covered in Darkness…**_

Drake was then gently set down onto the ground by some big black clawed gloves. Drake struggled at first, but he eventually managed to sit himself upright. Drake then looked up into two pale blue eyes. "Well Ranshiin, looks like you were right. Will is The Wind Saga." Drake said with a smirk weakly forming. "Just like thought." Ranshiin said before turning his gaze into the ground. "We will need to alert the others." "But first, let me recover first okay?" "As you wish, Saga of Darkness." Ranshiin replied as he knelt down onto one knee and bowed.

_**Meanwhile, Back With Will…**_

The first thing he felt was a nice breeze blowing against his face as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw that he was laying up against a wall inside a warehouse. He then located where the wind was coming from and gasped when he saw that the wind was coming from the wings of the Dragon he saw blow Drake away. "I'm glad your awake Will, I was starting to worry." The Dragon said as a smile broke over its face. It then stopped blowing wind at him and began to slowly approach him. Will flinched at first when his face was inches away from the Dragon's, but he soon began to calm down as he reached out his hand and began to gently rub his hand against the Dragon's right cheek. Will then broke out into a smile as well as he began to look the Dragon over. He had white fur along with some blue spiky fur that started on his head and ended near the end of his tail. He was wearing a brown leather pilot's cap with some goggles strapped to it causing his blond hair to be covered. His ears were also blue and in the shape of little Dragon Wings. He had a large ancient looking golden collar around his neck along with four copper rings attached to it. His wings were white as clouds followed by two golden rings on both wings. The Dragon's claws were hidden by two leather brown gloves with blue crystal brooches imprinted on them. At the bottom of the dragon's feat were three very long dark blue toe nails.

"You're the one I saw in my dream right?" Will asked after he removed his hand from the Dragon's face. "Indeed I am," the Dragon replied as he stared down out Will with his bright blue eyes, "I am Shiron the Windragon." The Dragon replied as he pressed his claw against his chest. "Well then, Shiron, I was just wondering if you could explain some things for me?" Will asked with bit of hesitation in his voice. "Ask Away Saga of Wind!" Shiron exclaimed as he sat down next to him. "Well for starters…WHY DID DRAKE TRY TO KILL ME AND WHAT'S A SAGA OF WIND?!" Will shouted as Shiron quickly rubbed his ears as he tried to make the ringing sound in them fade away. "Hey! Not…so loud okay?" "Oh right, sorry Shiron." Will replied as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Good. Well then let's begin." Shiron replied as he cleared his throat and started to explain to Will about what was happening.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Blast From The Past

**Chapter 2: A Blast From The Past**

"So Shiron," Will said as he flung his legs over the side of a nearby crate inside the warehouse, "What happened after I blacked out?" "Well, after you passed out, I knew you needed as place to rest," Shiron replied as he leaned up against his long white/blue tail while he placed his claws behind his head, "But I can't just go wherever I want in this city. I was at a standstill until I saw this abandoned looking warehouse and decided to let you rest here." "Thanks Shiron, Will said as he reached out and patted the Dragon's side. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd be dead by now." Shiron smiled as he patted the boys head with his claw. "Hey, that's what friends are for!" and with that said, the two of them cracked some smiles until they found themselves laughing like they have never laughed before. To Will though, this was the first time he had laughed in a LONG… time.

Will suddenly stopped laughing, "Friend…," he thought. Shiron stopped when he saw Will's face change from a look of happiness to a look of sadness. "What's the matter Will?" Shiron asked as he gently wrapped his tail around his partner trying to comfort him. "Oh nothing it's just," Will said as he stared at the floor, "You just reminded me of someone I once knew a long time ago." Shiron raised an eyebrow at him. "Was he a friend?" "Yeah…and his name was Jack, Jack Rockwell. We were best friends for as long as we could remember. But then one day, my parents decided to move to New York City and we had to say goodbye. That was 5 years ago and we haven't seen each other since. I sure wish I could see him again at least once." Will sighed as he closed his eyes. Shiron walked over to his partner causing Will to open his eyes and look up at the Dragon. "Then why don't we go to Jack and say hi!" Shiron exclaimed as he sarcastically pointed at his giant wings. "R-Really?! You can take me to see him?" Will asked as he jumped down from the crate. "Of Course! You are my Saga after all, so wherever you wish to go is just a flight away!" "Alright!" Will cried out as he jumped for joy, "Hang on Jack, your best friend is coming for a Visit!" Shiron then grabbed the back of Will's vest collar with his mouth and gently placed him onto his back. Will then quickly grabbed Shiron's giant golden collar and positioned himself. Once he knew his partner was ready, Shiron began walking towards the giant metal door that led outside. He pushed a little button on the wall causing the door to rise from the floor. Soon after the door was completely open, Shiron walked out of the warehouse and into an area completely covered with garbage and graffiti. Shiron then turned his head as his eyes met with Will's.

"So, where does Jack live anyway?" Shiron asked as he prepared for takeoff. "He lives in The Town of Oakwood. Let's Go Shiron!" And with that, Shiron then shot up into the sky like a rocket as the two of them headed off into the sky to find Jack. Little did they know however, Jack too would also be involved with Legendz's as well.

**In The Sky Above New York City…**

Will was scared at first, but when he finally opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it. He was really flying over New York City on the back of Dragon. He then closed his eyes as he laid his head on the Shiron's back and smiled. Shiron then looked up at his partner and smiled as well. He knew that he had made the right choice in choosing Will as his Saga. He only hoped that he was ready for the horrible events that were to come.

Will then sat straight up and tapped the back of Shiron's neck as he started a conversation. "Hey Shiron I was just wondering, just what is a Saga anyway?" Shiron realized that he forgot to tell Will about that. "Well you see," Shiron began to explain, "You may think that Legendz are very powerful, but since we are bound to our Crystal, we are stuck like that. That's where Saga's come in, they're able to "Reborn" us and at the same time share their energy with one another. So without a Saga, we Legendz can't unleash our true power. But there's also a risk as well" Will then lowered his head down so that they both met eye-to-eye. "Risk? What kind of risk do you mean Shiron?" Will asked becoming a little concerned. "The risk is that if the Saga or his Legendz partner dies, the other dies as well." This caused Will to gasp with shock. "You are now everything to me Will, not only as my Saga but as my friend as well so I will do everything I can to protect you harm okay?" Will then nodded his head at the Dragon and smiled. "Thanks Shiron." He then saw the Dragon blush a little bit from embarrassment. And before long, the two of them slowly returned their attention to the open sky as they flew off towards Oakwood in search of Jack. What they didn't know however was that someone else was already tracking them on the ground.

For the rest of the flight, Will decided to put on his goggles in order to keep the wind from blowing in his eyes. Will, after getting a better view of the open sky, saw that Shiron had put on his goggles as well. "Looks like great minds do think alike after all!" He said as the Dragon looked back at him. This caused them both to start laughing at each other for a minute before they returned to a complete silence. Before long, they soon saw that their destination was almost within reach. "There it is Shiron! The Town of Oakwood!" Will exclaimed as he pointed to the small village below them, "Let's Go!" Shiron gave a quick nod and sped off towards their destination.

As they approached the town, Shiron suddenly halted to a stop causing Will to jerk backwards a little. "What's wrong Shiron?" he asked as he sat himself straight up. "Look over there Will, are you sure that's the place where Jack lives?" Shiron replied as he pointed one of his gloved claw fingers at the town below. Will was wondering what he was talking about until he gasped at what his eyes showed what the Dragon was pointing at. Oakwood, the town where he had once lived, was now nothing more than a ghost town now. All the buildings were ether damaged beyond repair or completely gone. And there was trash and broken building parts all over the place. "It-It can't be. What could have happened here?" Will said in a voice of disbelief. "I don't know," Shiron added, "But let's find out." And with that, Shiron flew towards the middle of the town.

**Somewhere Outside of Town…**

Behind a tree near the entrance to Oakwood, there was a girl watching them land inside the town. She had long purple hair with a devil looking hairpin attached. Her eyes were covered by a pair of big black sunglasses. She wore a violet jacket with gray lines on the sides along with a pair of green pants. And then what rested on her feet were a pair of bright red hiking boots with yellow fluff near the top of the boots. Once she knew the coast was clear, she quickly dug into her pocket and pulled out a black cell phone and quickly pressed several of the buttons. She placed the phone up to her ear. "This is Jessie Lyn calling, the target has now arrived in town. Shall I make my move now?" "No not yet," said the person on the other end, "Wait until he finds his friend, and when he does, destroy them at once!" "As you command master Drake." And with that, she snapped her phone shut and placed it back inside her pocket. She then dove into her other pocket and pulled a Soul Ring that was similar to Will's except the color was a dark pink. "Well Killbeat, Looks like we get to have some fun." Jessie said as she quietly laughed to herself, "Won't be much longer now."

**Back With Will…**

When Shiron finally landed, Will quickly hopped off his back and landed with a thud. He looked all around him with a bad feeling forming in his mind. He then cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hellooooo!" he shouted as loud as he could hoping to find any signs of life around him but got nothing in return. He then shrugged himself as he sighed before he looked up at his partner. "Well Shiron, what do you think we should do?" "Why don't we have a look around town and see if we can find out what happened here." Shiron suggested as he patted Will's back. "Good Idea Shiron. Let's start down there. " Will said as he pointed down the street. The two of them nodded before they started running down the empty street.

They came to a stop in front of an old run-down shop. Will could barely make out what the sign said but he suddenly gasped at the only word that he was able to read. "What is it Will?" Shiron asked as the Dragon bent his neck so that his face was looking at Will's. All Will could do was point to word and when Shiron looked at it, his eyes grew wide as he saw the sign say the word "Jack." "Now I remember!" Will cried out. "This was Jack's house where he and his parents lived and worked at when I was still here." Will was thinking about if he should look inside when he suddenly froze when he heard someone come around the corner of the building. "W-Will?!" the person asked very surprised. Will slowly turned to look at the person and stopped. "J-Jack?!" Will said as tears slowly began to form within his eyes. Shiron just stood there staring at the boy very confused until it finally sank in that this had to be Will's friend.

Jack was the same age as Will. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with an orange collar part along with a yellow sleeveless shirt underneath. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a black colored belt that had a golden belt buckle attached. He also had a pair of green and white striped runners on along with a brown cowboy hat that covered his thick black hair. Will then saw that Jack's dark green eyes slowly began to fill with tears as well. This caused the both of them to run towards one another. They both were crying tears of joy after being separated for so long.

Once they released each other from their hug, they quickly wiped the tears away. "Jack! I can't believe that you're still here!" Will exclaimed "Where would I go Will old buddy? I've always loved this town ever since I was born." Jack replied as he smiled at Will who smiled right back to him. But soon Jack's face froze with fear as saw the giant Dragon standing right behind Will's back. "Jack? Jack what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. "Will, don't call me crazy or anything but…" Jack said in a shaky voice as he raised a finger at Shiron, "THERE'S A REAL LIVE DRAGON BEHIND YOU!" Jack shouted as he turned around and fell onto his knees and covered his face with his hands. Will suddenly realized that he forgot about Shiron. "Wait Jack! It's Okay! Shiron's my friend so he won't hurt you right Shiron?" Will said as he ran up to Shiron who then lowered his head as Will started to rub his hand against his cheek. Jack then slowly looked up from his coward like position to see that he was right. He then stood up and slowly started to approach the beast while at the same time still shaking with unease. Once he and Shiron met eye-to-eye, he then stretched out his hand while still shaking with fear. "H-Hello?!" Jack said as the Dragon shook his hand with one of his clawed gloves "Hello Jack." Shiron replied happily as he released his grip. Jack's mouth dropped open after he herd the Dragon speak to him. "Will…care to explain to me just what is going on here?" Jack asked after he finally regained his common sense. "Sure Thing Jack" Will replied as he leaned up against the wall of the building.

**30 Minutes Later…**

"And that's what happened." Will said as he finished his tale of how he met Shiron and why he came to Oakwood. "Whoa, that's a lot to take in man," Jack said as tried to picture the events within his mind, "But I don't understand why would Drake go to that kind of level and try to kill you." "Who knows," Will replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "All I know is that if it hadn't been for Shiron, I'd be dead by now." The Dragon nodded his head in agreement before looking up at the sky. "Hmmm… I Wonder, could Drake have possibly met up with him?" Shiron's thought soon ended when he heard the sound of a little girl coming from inside the shop and she was getting closer by the second. "Oh-no! My sister is coming! Quickly! Tell Shiron to hide somewhere!" Jack said as panic began to take over. Will quickly scanned the area around him as he looked but was having no luck so far. Then suddenly, he felt Shiron tap his shoulder with his tail causing him to stare up at the Dragon who was flying above him. "If you want to hide me Will, just say "Come Back" and I'll be back inside the Crystal on your Soul Ring." Will then looked down to the Soul Ring and without haste raised his arm up into the air and cried out, "Come Back!" Shiron was then surrounded by a swirling wind and in an instant, the Dragon had vanished completely. Will and Jack then looked down at the Crystal and saw that the Image of Shiron had reappeared inside it. They were suddenly startled as the door to the house flew open revealing a little girl that was no more than 10 years old.

She had bright pink hair with a little yellow star-shaped hairpin on the side of her hair. She was wearing a red skirt with an orange wavy line that spread across her clothes like a wave of fire. She wore some light gray shorts along with a pair of purple flip-flops. Her orange eyes were filled with worry until after she saw the two of them standing in front of her.

"There you are big brother!" she happily cried out as she ran up to Jack and hugged him. "Sorry for making you wait Lizzy," Jack said as he gently rubbed his hand against his sister's hair and smiled. "I was just talking to my old friend Will." "Will? Oh! Do you mean him?" Lizzy asked as she pointed at him. "Yes," Jack replied, "He my friend I was telling you about and he was finally able to come visit us." "Well why don't we continue this conversation inside?" Lizzy suggested as she let go of Jack's arm and ran back up to the door," After all, I finished making some cereal. Would you like some to Will?" He was about to decline her offer when he suddenly heard his stomach growling like a mad dog. This caused everyone to burst out laughing. Will also heard Shiron laugh a little within the Crystal within his mind. After the laughter finally ceased, Will then nodded his head and slowly began to approach the open doorway. Lizzy ran inside the house and Will was the next to enter when his right shoulder was suddenly grabbed. He turned and saw that Jack had grabbed him. Jack then lowered his mouth next to one of his ears and started to whisper something. "Please don't mention anything about Shiron or the Legendz okay? She's too young to understand this kind of situation at hand and I don't want her getting involved okay?" Will nodded as Jack released his arm from his shoulder before the two friends headed inside the house to eat their waiting cereal along with Jack's waiting little sister.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: The Flames of Hope

**Chapter 3: The Flames of Hope**

Will was finishing off the remaining milk in his bowl before he slammed it down onto the table. "Ahh… That was some good cereal!" he said with a smile as rubbed his stomach. "Well anyone would say something like that when they haven't eaten for 2 days." Jack corrected him. "So…," Lizzy said as she shoved another spoonful of cereal into her mouth, "What brings a person like you out to our town?" Will suddenly froze, He promised Jack not to mention anything about Shiron so he had to think fast. "Well…," he said as he tried to answer her question, "I just wanted to pay your brother a visit so I decided to make the journey to this town hoping your brother was still here. And when I arrived, we ran into each other as I was walking by this house." He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He really wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to break his promise to Jack so he just sat there quietly.

The both of them just looked at one another before returning their attention back to Will. They were all silent for a few minutes before Will broke it. "So…, care to explain what happened here while I was gone?" They suddenly turned their faces away from him and stared at the floor. He thought maybe it was a bad idea to ask that question. "If it's too sad then you don't have to-""No, its fine." Jack said before he could finish. "I'll tell you." Lizzy quickly placed their empty bowls on the counter behind her as Jack began to tell him about what had happened to the town.

"It all happened 2 years ago." Jack began as he folded his hands and placed them on the table, "It was my birthday, and I had just finished opening all my presents when my parents approached me. They handed me a small box." He then pulled the part of his jacket near his chin down to reveal a necklace that had a small red orb attached with an engraving of a fireball in the center. My Dad said that his father had given it to him when he was my age. And now, it was my turn to have it. I then promised them that from that day forth I was never going to take it off." Will then forgot to ask about his parents. "So…what happened to them?" he asked as he waited for Jack to continue his story, "It was the next morning when the nightmare happened. Because when we woke up, we found ourselves surround by rubble and dust. And we went to check on our parents…" The two of them looked down at the floor with their eyes closed. "And they were dead." Lizzy finished what Jack was about to say. Will then gasped as he looked at the two of them with sorrow. "So…you have also lost your parents and friends as well." He said as he looked at the ground. Jack and Lizzy both opened their eyes as they looked up at him. They suddenly realized that he had lost his parents as well. They then stood up, walked over to Will and both placed a hand on his shoulders. Will quickly looked up to see both of them were smiling at him. "Well don't worry Will," Jack said as he closed his eyes with glee, "we're your friends, and friends stick together." Lizzy nodded her head in agreement. Will soon found himself smiling back at them. "Thanks you guys."

Just then, the earth shook all around them as they tried to maintain their balance. "What Was That?!" Lizzy said as she started getting scared. "I don't know." Will said with a serious look on his face, "But whatever it is, it can't be good." Jack suddenly dashed towards the door. "Wait Here! I'll be right back!" And with that, Jack flung open the front door and ran outside to investigate "But-"Lizzy cried out before Will grabbed her arm before she could follow. "Don't worry Lizzy, have faith in your brother. I've known him for a long time after all, and he can handle himself." Lizzy hesitated, but nodded in agreement.

"AHHHHH!" A loud cry from outside caused them both to gasp. "Th-That Was Jack!" Will cried out. "Come On Lizzy!" She nodded her head before they both ran towards the door. Just as they opened the door, Will saw a giant bolt of purple lightning shot towards them. Will then jumped at her as the two of them tumbled to the ground before they looked up from the ground. They yelped cried out in horror as they saw the house was now completely gone. Lizzy's eyes quickly began to fill with tears before she shut them tight with rage flowing through her. "NOOOOO!" Lizzy screamed at the top of her lungs. Will did his best to try and calm her down before he helped her onto her feat. He clenched his fists tightly as he looked at the direction the bolt came from. He then stood his ground as an evil laugh filled the air around them.

"My, My, My! I'm surprised to see you still standing." Just then, a teenage girl emerged from the other side of the tree. "Who Are You?!" Will shouted as he stamped his right foot. "Me? Well Kid, The name's Jessie Lyn, but you can call me Jessie." she said in an evil like sarcastic voice as she bowed. "But enough of the introductions, you're that little brat that defeated Drake correct?" "Yes I am and you're the one who destroyed Jack's house aren't you!" Will said as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "Well aren't you clever for a stupid fool!" This upset Will so much that he clenched his fist even tighter. "Shut Up!" He then pulled out his Soul Ring, slammed it onto his wrist and threw his right arm into the air. "Reborn!" Suddenly, a white beam of light followed by a strong gust of wind both shot out of the crystal and after it cleared, Shiron was flying above him with his arms crossed. "Well now, it looks like Drake was right! You truly are the Windragon's Saga after all!" Jessie said as she smirked at both of them.

"Shiron! Get Her!" Shiron nodded before he growled angrily at Jessie as he cracked his knuckles. "You try and hurt Will's friends, and I'll hurt you right back!" Shiron roared as he sped towards her with his fist raised. He was about to punch her, but he was forced to jump back as a bolt of purple lightning shot out at him. "I don't think so you stupid reptile!" Jessie said as she raised her right arm into the air. "Come on out Killbeat!" From out of the tree came a large black Bicorn.

She was all back with a weird yellow design on one of her sides. Her hair and tail color were both dark purple and her hair had several of them braided. Her horns were a dark ruby red and were shaped like knives. Her eyes were a yellow so cold looking that they were frightening just to look at. And finally around her stomach was a metal chain with a spike at the top that had some mini spikes near its baseline.

"She looks tougher than that goblin from last time." Will thought as he stared at her. "Say hello to my Legendz partner, Killbeat the Bicorn!" Jessie said as she raised her hands onto her hips. The Bicorn then cracked her neck from left-to-right. "Well hello there handsome," she said in an evilly happy tone, "You're looking fine for someone so stupid! But anyway, let's cut to the chase boys." She then raised her tail so that it came into view. It showed Jack was wrapped up tightly around his neck. "JACK!" both Will and Shiron shouted together causing Lizzy to look up and gasped in horror as she saw her brother trying to struggle himself free from Killbeat's tight grip on him.

"Wh-Wh-What is That?!" Lizzy cried out as she pointed at the evil Bicorn. This caused Killbeat to look at her and smirk. "Oh be quite you little girl!" and with that she shot a cloud of black mist at Lizzy causing her to pass out. "Lizzy…No!" Jack choked out as he continue to struggle. But that only mad the grip around him grow tighter. "You heartless monster! Let my friend go now!" Will demanded as he clenched his fists tightly. "Alright I will, On One Condition!" Jessie said as she pointed at his right arm. "Hand of Your Soul Ring!" "Never!" Will answered as he gritted his teeth. "Than say goodbye to your best friend!" And with, Jessie snapped her fingers causing Killbeat to tighten her grip even more. This caused Jack to cry out in pain even more. "Alright! You… Win…" Will said as he began to remove the Soul Ring from his arm. "Now that's a good boy! Hahahaha!" "Jack…I'm sorry." And without looking up, he began to approach her with the Soul Ring within his arms.

Jack was so exhausted from trying to escape so much that he was knocked out.

**Inside Jack's Mind…**

Jack awoke to find himself in the middle of a room surrounded by large flames of fire! He started to panic before he suddenly realized that the flames passed right through his body. He couldn't believe this was happening, how was he able to withstand this level of heat. Just then, two bright red floating orbs appeared in front of him. "_My Son…_" one of orbs said as he gasped. "M-Mom? D-Dad?" "_Hey there champ. We're really glad we can finally say goodbye the right way._" This caused Jack to feel gloomy and stare at the fiery ground around him. "Oh…" Jack eyes soon began to fill with tears. He then looked up as one of the lights came closer. "_Don't worry Jack, we will always be in your heart. Besides, I think that he should be the one to protect you now._" Jack's face soon turned into a confused one. "He?" Jack asked as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. He then saw something glow from inside his chest. The necklace he wore suddenly floated off from his neck and was now floating in front of him. It was soon enveloped by a bright red light and he had to cover his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that the necklace had transformed from being a necklace into a Red Soul Ring.

The ring then quickly attached itself to his right wrist. "A Soul Ring?" Jack wondered as studied it carefully. "_Greedo, please look after are son…_" And before Jack managed to look up, the two spheres had completely vanished. He quickly started to look for them until he fell onto the ground with fear. There, standing before him, was a giant Red Dragon.

He was red with white running across under his snout, under his neck and on his chest and stomach. He had black horns with two of them on the back of his head and another one on top of his nose. His wings were completely made of fire and he had a tiny bit of fire lit on the tip end of his tail. He wore a black vest that had a fur lining around the collar along with black buckles on both of his upper thighs. He also had three black claws for his fingers and two for his toes along with an additional one on both of his heels.

The Dragon bent his neck forward as Jack covered his face with his arms. "_This is it!_" He Thought, "_I'm going to be eaten alive by this beast!_" A few seconds went by and nothing happened. Slowly, he moved his arms away from his face and saw that the Dragon was…smirking at him. "Hey Jack, how long are you planning on lying on the ground." the Dragon said he placed his right claw in front of him as he waited for Jack to grab it. Jack suddenly realized that he was a Legendz just like Shiron. Jack soon changed his look from nervous to courageous as he soon found himself grabbing the Dragon's claw. He then lifted Jack onto his back and let him get comfortable before he looked up at the light that had suddenly appeared.

"Alright Jack," the Dragon said as he turned his head around to face Jack, "Once we head through that light, you'll awaken at last. The the moment you awaken, yell out the word, Reborn, okay?" Jack nodded his head before the dragon got ready for liftoff. "Oh Wait!" Jack cried out before the Dragon left the ground. He then turned his head back at Jack. "Yes?" "I never learned your name." Jack exclaimed as he moved in a little closer. "I'm Greedo, Greedo the Blazedragon!" Greedo said as he pointed at himself. "Greedo huh? I like that name!" Jack said as a smile appeared on his face. Greedo then nodded his head in agreement before he turned his gaze back at the hole. "Alright Jack, let's go save Will and your sister!" "Right!" And with that said, Greedo sped up into the air and was headed towards the light. Jack closed his eyes and smiled. "_Hang on Will and Lizzy, Jack's coming to the rescue!_"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: And Then There Were 2

**Chapter 4: And Then There Were 2**

Will was almost within reach of the girl. She had her hand open as she waited for him to hand it over. But then suddenly, he stopped as a surge of hope ran through his body. He had a feeling something good was about to happen. He then turned around to Shiron and winked at the Dragon telling him to wait for his signal. Shiron winked back at him as he secretly prepared himself for whatever was to come. Jessie noticed that he had ceased his walking. "Uh Hello! Just what do you think you're doing, hurry up and hand over the ring boy! Or Else Do You Want To See Killbeat Here Break Your Friend's Neck!" she ordered him as she crossed her arms over her chest with an annoyed look on her face. He soon began to smirk as the teen raised an eyebrow of confusion at him. "And Just What is So Funny?" He didn't answer her. Instead, he threw the Soul Ring into the air and raised his arm as it came back down and re-attached to his wrist.

"JACK NOW!" Will shouted as he gave Shiron a thumb's up. He then sped towards his partner as fast as he could. Will then jumped into the air and landed on Shiron's back as he sped on by before he flew into the sky. "You Little Brat!" Jessie shouted as she clenched her fists tightly. "Killbeat, Go Ahead And-"Jessie couldn't finish her sentence. Because as she turned her head around to face her Legendz, she saw that Jack had somehow regained conscious and he had his right arm raised high into the air revealing a Soul Ring attached as well. "Reborn!" And before the Bicorn could react, Jack was suddenly surrounded by a large flame. This caused her rear end to catch on FIRE! "Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot!" Killbeat cried out as she raced through the air in a frenzy. She then dropped Jack as the flames around him vanished. And just like in his dream, his clothes were still fully intact. But he soon looked down to see that the earth below him was coming to meet him. He then screamed as he closed his eyes as he waited for his body to collide with the ground. But then suddenly, he felt someone grab his jacket. He then opened his eyes to find himself floating right above the ground. He then looked up to see Greedo staring down at him with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Need A Hand Saga of Fire?" The red Dragon asked as he placed Jack onto his back. "Nice Timing Greedo!" Jack said as he gave the Blazedragon a thumbs up. Greedo scratched the back of his head with his claw after he heard his partner's compliment.

Jack's face soon filled with rage as he saw Lizzy lying on the ground. "Jessie! How Dare You Hurt My Sister!" he yelled as Greedo turned towards Jessie and Killbeat as they were backing away slowly with scared faces. "Hey Will?" Jack asked as he stared towards the sky. "Why don't you and I send these two back to wherever they came from?!" Will suddenly came rocketing down from the sky as he held onto Shiron's golden collar as tight as he could. "Sure Thing Buddy! Just Give Me Second!" And without haste, Shiron appeared next to Greedo as the two Dragons nodded their heads to one another. Shiron then folded in his wings as Greedo bent his neck backwards. "**Wing Tornado**!" Shiron shouted as he shot a giant funnel of wind towards Jessie and Killbeat. "**Fire Breath**!" Greedo roared as he shot a large blast of fire at Shiron's attack causing it to turn into a fiery wind tornado. Jessie and Killbeat panicked as they were about to be hit. They were about to flee but were suddenly hit by the large flaming tornado, causing them to be shot off into the distance. "I'll Get You Annoying Brat's Someday!" was all she was managed to say before she faded into the distance.

"See You Next Flight!" Will said as he suddenly started to laugh. He was suddenly interrupted by Shiron as he tapped him on the head with his tail. Will then remembered Lizzy and quickly turned around to see that Jack and Greedo were next to her under a nearby tree. Will jumped off Shiron's back as he ran up to them as Shiron quickly followed.

"Lizzy! Lizzy Come on Now! Wake Up!" Jack said as he shook his sister trying to wake her up. Will and Shiron walked up to him as they got a better look at her. "Will she be all right?" he asked as he looked at her with sorrow. "I think so, she was just knocked out." Will and Shiron both placed a hand/claw on their chests as they breathed a sigh of relief. "So now what Jack? What are you going to do now?" Will asked as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I don't know." he said before he sighed pitifully. "Now that I have this Soul Ring, I can't stay here. Not as long as Drake's henchmen keep coming after me and Lizzy. And even if they don't come anymore, I don't even have a home anymore. That house was the only building left with the least amount of damage from that night. And now that it's gone…" "Why don't you come live with me?" Will suggested as he held his arm down towards him. Jack was taken by surprise and just stared at his hand. "Really? You Mean It?" "Of Course. You and I are best friends. And Friends Stick Together!" he declared as he placed his other hand over his heart. Jack smiled as he took Will's outstretched hand. Once Jack was standing on his feet. The two of them suddenly began to laugh at one another. "Oh by the way," Will said after they were finished, "Who's that guy?" Will asked as he pointed at Greedo. "Woops! I forgot!" replied Jack as he placed a hand behind his head and blushed. "This is Greedo. He is my Legendz." Greedo nodded before he walked in front of Will. The Dragon bent his neck down towards him. "So you're the Wind Saga eh?" Greedo said as he smirked a little. "Yup." "Well it's nice to meet you…" "Will." Will said as he rolled his eyes. "Will huh? Well that's a nice name. So, Will, where is your house?" Greedo asked as he walked towards Lizzy and picked her up in his arms. "Well… It's more of a garage." Will said as he rubbed the back of his head. Jack and Greedo just blinked for a minute. "Well I live on my own you know! And I know Drake knows nothing of it so we will be safe there." When they heard the word, safe, it snapped them right out of their daze. "I show you the way, Follow Me!" Will called to them as ran towards Shiron and jumped onto his back. Jack nodded his head as Greedo bent down for him to climb on.

Once they were both in the air, Shiron and Greedo sped off towards Will's garage. Jack turned his head to get one last look at his town. "_Goodbye Oakwood, I'll never forget you…_" Jack thought as a small tear rolled down the side of his cheek. He then wiped it away as he returned his focus to the open sky ahead. He knew that he and his sister's lives were about to become way more interesting.

_**At The Warehouse…**_

Lizzy opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the faces of his brother, his friend Will, and what appeared to be the faces of 2 different colored Dragons. "Who, What, Where, When, Why?" she quickly questioned as she sat up. Jack then bent down towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Lizzy," Jack said as tears flowed down his face. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this." "Into what?" She asked as she fell silent as Greedo was now face-to-face with her. "You might want to get comfortable, this will take a while." Lizzy only nodded as Will, Her Brother Jack, Shiron, And Greedo all began to tell her all about Legendz and what had happened after she was knocked out.

_**1 Hour Later…**_

"Well I had a feeling that you two were hiding something." She said as she placed her hands on the sides of her hips as she sat on top of a box. "I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't want to involve you with anything to do with Legendz but-""But because now you have Greedo, you have to do this right?" she said finishing what her brother was about to say with a smile on her face. "Well you can count me in, I'm your sister after all, and I can't let my big brother go it alone." Jack soon laughed a little as he smiled right back at her. "Thanks Lilly. You're the best sister ever." The two of them soon hugged each other before they were interrupted by Will's coughing. "So you guys, why don't we make this our base?" The two of them turned their attention towards Will before nodding their heads in agreement. Will then turned an received nods from both Shiron and Greedo. He then turned his gaze to an open window nearby. He knew that they hadn't seen the last of Drake or Jessie.

_**Meanwhile At The Legendary Toys Building Downtown…**_

"So you failed to bring ether one of their Soul Rings back with you. And to make matters worse, Will's friend now has found his Legendz as well!" Drake said as he paced up and down the floor. Jessie continued to look at the ground as her clothes continued to drip. She had to swim back to shore after she landed. "Forgive Me Master Drake!" she cried out as she held her head in shame. "Well you're lucky I'm in a good mood." Drake exclaimed as he stopped in front of her. "Why's that?" she asked in a squeaky voice. "Because I've just learned from my dad that his sister is… The Second Saga of Fire!" This caused her to gasp. "And I'm hoping that Victor will do a lot better than you did." And with that being said, Drake began walking towards a nearby door and closing it shut.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(I Know That This Was A Short Chapter, But I Really Wanted To Start Writing Chapter 5 Because After That, I'm Taking A Break From Writing. Don't Worry Though, Because I'll Be Back Before You Know It! So Please Hold On Until I Finish Chapter 5 And Don't Forget To Leave Some Reviews As Well. Also, Some Suggestions On What You Would Like To Happen Next in Chapter 6 Would Be Nice As Well!)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Girl And Her Bird

**Chapter 5: A Little Girl And Her Bird**

It was Late at night. Will, Jack, and his sister Lizzy were all sleeping in their new base. Will was sleeping up against Shiron while Jack did the same with Greedo. Lizzy, however, chose to sleep up against a wall of the building. She was uncomfortable not only because of the wall, but a cold breeze was blowing against her.

She painfully opened her tired eyes as she saw the two boys sleeping with their Legendz all nice and cozy while she was forced to sleep alone. She then decided to do something about it in the morning. She then stared at the digital clock that her brother brought with him from their old town. It was five minutes before midnight. She tried to fall asleep but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do it. She soon stood up quietly as she tiptoed her way outside the warehouse and soon started to walk down the street hoping that a short walk would help her fall asleep.

_**In Times Square... **_

She came towards Time Square as she crossed the street with hundreds of people walking by her. She then began to think about today's earlier events. "Why? Why does Will and my brother both have Legendz? Why don't I have one? I just feel so lonely." She was so lost in thought that she didn't see where she was going and accidently bumped into someone causing them both to fall onto the ground.

Lizzy soon stood up as she brushed herself off before she turned towards the stranger she collided with. "Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"But she stopped as her eyes quickly began to grow. "Hold On! Aren't you world famous bird expert Dr. Wallace?" she asked as she stepped towards the man. Wallace stood up as he saw her looking at him. He was wearing a white lab coat with pocket that had several little bottles. And in each bottle was different colored feather. His black straight hair matched perfectly with his pants. He had long brown shoes that had some white laces. He was wearing a pair of swirly glasses that covered his orange colored eyes.

"Why Yes! Yes I am and I am terribly sorry to have hit you." "No," she said as she blushed with embarrassment as she placed a hand on the back of her head. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I didn't see where I was going and I-"Lizzy stopped talking as something else caught her attention. Right next to her right flip-flop was a red colored bird egg that had a flame design on it and was the size of a Baseball. She then bent down and picked it up. "Huh? Where did this come from?" she wondered out loud. "Strange indeed." Wallace added as he stared at the egg. "Why don't we head on over to my lab and we have a look eh?" Lizzy felt she could trust him and soon began to follow the bird scientist towards a nearby building.

_**At The Lab...**_

When he opened his door to his lab, Lizzy's mouth dropped open with amazement. There were birds everywhere! There were cages of all sizes containing different kinds of birds. Wallace gave her a minute to take a look at all of his birds. Once she had her fill, they then approached a table in the back so they could get a better look at the egg.

"Did you drop this when we bumped into each other?" Lizzy asked as she looked at the scientist. "No, but I think I have seen this kind of egg before." And without haste, he quickly leaped out of his chair and ran to a nearby bookshelf. He started to fling books out of the shelf until he raised a book over his head with a smile on his face. "Here It Is!" He then rushed back to the table before he placed the book in front of her.

"Ancient Bird Mythology" is what the title read. He then flipped it open as he rapidly flipped through the pages with determination filled within his eyes. He then stopped at a page that was titled: **Phoenix**.

He then motioned her towards the book before she pulled a nearby by chair to sit down. She then slowly and carefully began to read.

_The Phoenix was also known as "The Eternal Bird of Flame" because every time it died, it would begin it's life all over again. But in the year 1000, the Phoenix suddenly vanished out of world. No one had seen it since. But it is said that the Phoenix is only sleeping somewhere in the world, waiting for it's true master to awaken once more._

"True...Master?" Lizzy wondered within her head. She then turned the page and what she saw made her eyes grow wide. There in the picture was picture of a girl that was wearing a long white robe and she had yellow hair and dark blue eyes. But that's not it. What made her eyes grow big was that she had both of her arms raised above her head. And in her hands was the same egg that Wallace had on the table. And on her right arm was a Orange Soul Ring! "Wait A Minute! Does that mean that the Phoenix was really a Legendz?" Lizzy thought as she tried to process all this.

"Lizzy? Lizzy are you okay?" Wallace asked with concern as he placed a hand on her shoulder. This snapped her out of her daze as she quickly turned to face him. "Wallace, would you mind if I took this egg back with me?" she asked as she looked at the egg. "Well," the doctor said as he scratched his chin, "you are the one who found it after all. So Yeah! Go Right Ahead!" she thanked him before she grabbed the egg off the table, placed it under her arm, and ran towards the door. "Oh! And if you ever need anything else, come back and visit me anytime!" Wallace said as he waved to her. "Will Do!" is all she said before she closed the door behind her.

_**Meanwhile On Top of The Building…**_

There was a young man overlooking the city below as he stared up towards the full moon. He was wearing a long purple shirt along with some bright orange shorts. He had short dark blue hair that made his green colored eyes shine in the moonlight. His dark yellow shoes had some black lightning bolt shaped designs on the sides. But the things that were weird about him was not only the long red cape that the 14 year old wore around his neck, but the light & dark blue zig-zaggy bandana around his head made him look qinda like a nerd or something. A dark shadow suddenly appeared behind him. "Master Victor, I am here to report that the target has left the building." the shadow said as it bowed. "Good job Vampire, Now It's Time To Get To Work!" and with that, Victor snapped his fingers causing the shadow to transform into several small bats that after attaching to his back transformed into two big black bat wings. He then took to the sky as he dropped through the sky like a rocket. "Time to finish what Jessie failed to finish.

_**Back With Lizzy…**_

She ran out of the building before panting heavily as she stared at the egg. She knew that she had to get back to the base and ask Shiron and Greedo what happened 1,000 years ago. She was about to start running again until she saw a giant shadow dropping down on her from above. She panicked and dropped to her knees and covered her head as she felt the darkness spreading all around her.

When she finally looked up, she saw that she was completely surrounded by a thick black mist. "Wh-Where am I?" she wondered out loud as she trembled with fear. She then cried out as she heard an evil laugh fill the air around her. She then quickly turned her attention towards the boy who was coming out of the mist on the other side of her. He then bowed like a gentleman. "Greetings little girl, My name is Victor Bruce and I have orders from my master to eliminate you." Lizzy began to panic a little as she fell back. "You! You work for Drake don't you! Tell me why you keep on attacking WIll and my brother?!" she said as she stood up with a little bit of anger and fear building up inside her. "My you're not as helpless as I thought!" he said as he curled a little bit of his hair into a knot. "Well, I'm afraid that is classified information and I can't tell you. I will however make you an offer, hand over that egg and I'll spare your life." he replied as he held his empty left hand out towards her. She gasped as she looked down at the egg. "_But...I just found this egg, but...I don't want to die either._" "I-I-I" was all she was able to say before she began to cry. In a few seconds, she then raised her head towards the sky as the tears continued to flow. "MOMMY! DADDY! WHAT DO I DO?!"

Suddenly, she was surrounded by a mix of fire and orange feathers that surrounded her like a dome. All Victor did was stand and watch with a smirk. "Just like Drake predicted."

_**Inside The Dome…**_

Lizzy was shocked at what was happening until she saw the egg in her hand begin to glow. It soon formed a crack and before she knew it, the egg shattered open and inside the egg was...An Orange Soul Ring and A Crystal Figure. She then saw what appeared to be some kind of bird. That's when it hit her, this had to be the Phoenix that that book was talking about! She then knew what she had to do after her brother showed her how his Soul Ring and Crystal Figure worked. She then placed the ring on her arm and placed the figure inside. She then raised her arm towards the sky. "REBORN!" And without a doubt, a huge beam of fire/feathers shot out of the crystal.

_**Back With Victor…**_

He just stood their with his arms crossed as he tapped his foot on the ground with an annoyed look on his face. He had his eyes closed until he shot them open like a rocket as he saw a huge funnel of flames shoot out of the dome. He had to cover his face in order to avoid being blinded by the bright flame. Once everything was calm again, he lifted his hands away from his face to see that not only Lizzy had escaped but the dark mist he created was gone as well.

"Well...It looks like the target got away." Vampire said as helped Victor to his feat. "It's okay Vampire. Drake only wanted me to push her into a corner so that her Legendz would finally awaken. It's only a matter of time before all 8 of them finally awaken. And when they do, that's when we can begin our real plan." "oh...I Can't Wait! and with that said, the two of them threw back their heads as they began to howl with laughter. But they soon stopped as they heard footsteps approaching. "Vampire! Come Back!" Victor said as he raised his Purple Soul Ring into the air as the shadow behind him suddenly turned into a black mist before it was drawn back into the crystal. He then turned around and started to run back towards the Legendary Toys building to inform Drake.

_**On Top of The Torch of The Statue of Liberty…**_

Lizzy suddenly opened her eyes to find herself on top of the Statue of Liberty's giant torch. She gasped out in panic as she looked down over the city. She soon began to enjoy the view. She never knew what the city looked like from this high up and she stood up as she spread her arms out to her sides as she closed her eyes as she felt a nice breeze blow against her.

"Well would you look at that!" exclaimed a voice that came from behind her. She froze as she turned around to see a giant bird perched on top of the statue's head. Her eyes grew wide as she studied the creature more carefully. She was all orange and she had some red/yellow flame looking designs on both edges of her wings. She was wearing some bright yellow metal plated talons on her claw. She had emerald green eyes and on top of her head were three red feathers with two of them pointed outwards while the other one fell backwards towards the back of her head. Her beak was yellow. And on the her back was what appeared to be some kind of saddle. Lizzy just stared at her with amazement. Never in her life had she seen such a bird of true beauty.

"Looks like my Saga is finally awake!" the bird said as she smiled down at her. "Saga? Wait! Does that mean that...You're my Legendz partner?" Lizzy asked as she took a few steps towards her. "Yes it does Lizzy. I've been waiting for someone like you." "Just who are you?" Lizzy said as she stared up at the bird. It then bent it's neck down so that they were face-to-face with each other. Lizzy just stood there. "You may call me Cynder, Cynder the Phoenix." Cynder said as she bowed her head. "Wait-a-minute! You said Phoenix right? Then... you're the same one that I read about in that book I read." Cynder nodded her head. "Correct young one, and you are my master who will help guide me and the 7 other Saga's in the Legendz's War." "Legendz War? What's That?" Lizzy asked with confusement. "You mean that you don't know? Well then allow me to fill you in. It all started-" "Why don't we get some rest at our Base and you can explain everything to me, my brother, and Will in the morning okay?" Lizzy interrupted the Phoenix before she yawned a little. Cynder soon agreed after she let out a mighty yawn herself. The two of them laughed before she climbed down from the crown and stood besides her. She then bent down to let her climb onto her saddle. Once Lizzy was on, she spread her giant wings as she adjusted her long orange tail feathers for take off. Once she was all set, she gave a mighty flap of her wings before she took to the skies. Lizzy soon fell asleep as she snuggled up to her Legendz with a small smile. Cynder felt her fall asleep and soon looked up at her partner with a smirk on her beak before returning to her view of open sky.

_**At The Base…**_

Cynder came to a smooth landing as she walked towards the open metal door. She quietly began to laugh at the sight she saw. Shiron was on his stomach and he had his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth and he was wagging his long tail like a dog or something. Will was on the floor with his goggles half on his face as he mumbled in his sleep. As for Greedo and Jack, Greedo had Jack wrapped around his arms like a teddy bear. She soon saw a spot near the back where she could rest. She quietly tip-toed her way over there before she dropped to the floor. She let Lizzy slide down onto the floor on one of her wings before she gently wrapped her partner up in her left wing. Once she knew that Lizzy was comfortable, she carefully fluffed up her feathers while she tried not to wake her sleeping partner.

Once she was finished, she lowerd her head onto the ground and began to fall asleep. The Phoenix knew that they needed to find the other Saga's quickly before it was too late.

_**Meanwhile At Legendary Toys…**_

"So that's three down and only five left to find." A voice said from the shadows of Drake's bedroom. "Yes Ranshiin, and when they are all together at last, The Legendz War can finally begin!" Drake replied as he laid in his bed. "And from the report's I've recieved from Jackie that the first Saga of Earth is living somewhere in heartwood forest. And he has informed me that he has already found his Legendz." "Now all we need to do is to get him to meet up with Will right Drake?" the shadow asked as as he crossed his black gloved claws. "Correct My Friend! And I Know Just How To Lure Him Out."

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
